


Something Just Like This

by fuzzyslippers



Series: Soft Domestic Spideypool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Peter's a college student, This is pure fluff, showering together, sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyslippers/pseuds/fuzzyslippers
Summary: On one of his rare days when he didn’t have school or work, like today, Peter treasured the few extra hours of sleep he got. He would honestly sleep well into the afternoon if permitted. So, even though the little kisses being pressed lightly into his chest and face felt good, Peter grumbled and turned onto his side, squishing his face into his pillow. A wide chest pressed into Peter’s back and an arm curled around his waist, and yeah, that was perfect. Peter pressed back into the warmth. Wade should stay just like that. But pretty soon, Wade was placing more kisses into the back of Peter’s neck, and his hand was running up and down his stomach.





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spideyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyson/gifts).



> this really is just pure domestic fluff. This is my first time writing spideypool, but I'm so happy to be finally contributing to this fandom, even though this is just fluff without plot. Title is from the song Something Just Like This by the Chainsmokers and Coldplay cause I was listening to that song a lot. Hope you enjoy!

Peter was so far from a morning person. Everyday when his alarm went off it was like being torn from the sweet sweet embrace of sleep to be faced with the reality of having to be awake to be a functional human being. Peter always tried to sleep in more, snuggling into the covers and refusing to open his eyes. Eventually, his alarm and his overwhelming bladder always won out and he would trudge his way into the bathroom and start his day, way too early for his liking.

Which is why, on one of his rare days when he didn’t have school or work, like today, Peter treasured the few extra hours of sleep he got. He would honestly sleep well into the afternoon if permitted. So, even though the little kisses being pressed lightly into his chest and face felt good, Peter grumbled and turned onto his side, squishing his face into his pillow. A wide chest pressed into Peter’s back and an arm curled around his waist, and yeah, that was perfect. Peter pressed back into the warmth. Wade should stay just like that. But pretty soon, Wade was placing more kisses into the back of Peter’s neck, and his hand was running up and down his stomach.

“I know you’re awake, baby boy,” Wade said softly into Peter’s hairline.

Peter didn’t reply, instead trying to remain as still as possible to dissuade Wade of that notion. Then Wade bit his ear lightly, and Peter jerked. “Mmhmm, no, it’s too early.”

“It’s almost noon,” Wade said. 

“Too early,” Peter repeated. He moved his hand to catch Wade’s wandering one so he could hold it in place. 

“You know I’d love to spend all day in bed, spidey, but your Aunt will be here in a few hours, and I know you won’t be happy about the state of this place,” Wade said.

“Errrrg,” Peter grumbled, and tried for one moment more to sleep without guilt before giving up. “Ugh, fine.” He propped himself onto one elbow to a get good look at the clock. 11:39 am. Aunt May was going to be there at 2, and Peter knew the state of his apartment was a mess. Being a college student, part time photographer, and a vigilante did not leave time for cleaning up. He really should have taken up Wade’s offer on dressing up as a maid and cleaning up, but in reality Peter knew that would’ve just led to distractions. 

Peter dragged himself out of bed. He was naked but he quickly pulled out a fresh pair of boxers from his dresser and pulled them up his legs.

“I know he’s gorgeous,” Wade said behind him. 

Peter smiled over his shoulder. Wade was lying on his side, up on one elbow, eyes roaming all over Peter’s body. It was so tempting to jump back into bed. 

“Get up already,” Peter told Wade. “I’m gonna start in the kitchen, can you clean up in here?” The bedroom wasn’t too bad, mostly just the sheets in a disarray, and dirty clothes all over the floor. 

“Sure thing, baby boy,” Wade said, way more chirpier than he had any right to be at this time of the day. 

True to his word, Peter began cleaning up in the kitchen. The sink had a few days worth of dirty dishes in it, and the counter was full of clutter and hadn’t been wiped in far too long. Aunt May did not need to know he lived in this state, and that was really the only reason he kept himself inspired to keep going. 

He could hear Wade moving around in the bedroom, mumbling to himself every now and then. Peter smiled when he caught a hefty string of swears. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know what that was over. 

The clock now read 12:28 pm, and Peter’s stomach grumbled. Shit, neither of them had had breakfast. May was bringing food over, but a light breakfast couldn’t hurt, especially for two guys who had super metabolisms. 

Peter set about cooking a few eggs, while still lightly cleaning. He didn’t call for Wade because he knew he would smell the food soon enough. Peter was tending to the eggs when he heard Wade approach. He didn’t turn around.

Wade wrapped his arms around Peter’s stomach and kissed his neck. “Making me breakfast in bed?”

“You’re not in bed,” Peter stated.

“But I could be,” Wade blew on Peter’s ear lightly, then straightened up behind Peter to place his chin on the top of Peter’s head.

“Mmhm.” Peter twisted his upper body and stretched up to place a kiss on the underside of Wade’s chin. “Don’t tempt me.” 

Wade gasped far too loudly for it to be anything but fake. “I would never!” 

Peter smiled and turned back to the eggs. “Alright, eggs up,” Peter said. “Hand me some plates?”

Wade didn’t even have to leave his spot behind Peter’s back to reach up to the left and grab down two plates. Peter took one and scooped half of the eggs onto it before placing it down to take hold of the other.

“Want toast?” Wade asked, finally leaving Peter’s personal bubble. He was already grabbing the bread and placing two pieces into the toaster as Peter said yes. 

Peter set the table and Wade joined him two minutes later with the toast. They both shovelled down their food, a testament to just how hungry they were. Halfway through the meal Peter began swinging his legs under the table, softly hitting Wade’s shins. Wade responded by catching Peter’s feet with his long legs, and then starting a game of footsie. Peter almost choked on his food as he laughed at the nudging of feet under the table. Wade grinned at him. 

Peter cleaned up their little meal while Wade hopped into the shower. It was an incentive for Peter to finish the kitchen quickly so he could join. And five minutes later, Peter slid into the shower with Wade, sidling up behind him and wrapping his arms around the taller man. He turned his head to the side and placed his cheek to the junction of Wade’s back and neck. 

Wade folded his fingers over Peter’s on his stomach and slid his thumbs softly over Peter’s hands. “You want to get my back?” 

Peter loosened his grip. “Yeah, soap?” 

Wade handed it over and Peter soaped up his hands and slid them all over Wade’s back. Wade hummed softly. Once done, Peter placed one hand on Wade’s hip. Wade turned around and smiled down at him. They shared a few soft kisses as the warm water ran over Wade’s back.

“Let me get your hair?” Wade asked. He turned them around so that Peter was under the water. Once Peter’s hair was sufficiently wet, Wade ran his fingers through it, massaging Peter’s scalp with the shampoo.

“Mhmm, s’good,” Peter mumbled, eyes closed. Peter could feel Wade’s smile as it pressed against his forehead. 

They washed up the rest by themselves. Wade finished first and left the shower to get dressed while Peter finished soaping and rinsing off his legs. Then he shut the shower off and dried off. Wade was already dressed, which was a little disappointing but probably for the best, given the time. Besides, Peter could appreciate him fully dressed as well. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a grey hoodie, hood up. Aunt May had already seen him without his mask, but Peter wouldn’t be surprised if Wade tried to throw one on at the last minute. 

Peter could feel Wade’s eyes on him as he changed. His heart fluttered just a little. 

With Aunt May set to be there soon, the boyfriends spent the rest of the time curled up on the couch. Peter laid his head on Wade’s chest, and Wade had to keep poking him in order to keep Peter from falling asleep again. But really, could you blame him? He was an overworked exhausted college kid. College kids were already known to being able to fall asleep anywhere, and Wade wasn’t just anywhere. He was home. And he was super comfy and warm. Peter just wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Please leave kudos and let me know what you thought :) Also, come say hi to me on tumblr at: transnerdparker.tumblr.com


End file.
